bpproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Curse
Curse is the 1st book in the Treasure series by Brandon Pichney. It takes place in the fictional town of Dark Falls (Dark Falls Town) and revolves around the mysteries that the Team Of Mystery, an amateur detective solving group, solves. Plot Back Cover Summary Sam, Astrid, Tanner, and Gwen are not an ordinary group of friends. They aren't friends that go to the mall together or stay up late watching movies. They used to be like this, a long time ago, but then they picked up an interest in mystery solving. First, they solved silly things, like who was cheating with who at school, but then they started to solve more serious things, like who robbed the bank. They are now collectively known as the Team Of Mystery because of this. Even though they are a team, Sam still likes to lead the group. Sam is an averagely smart football player who is also secretly dating Astrid. Astrid is a smart girl, always providing new information to the gang when needed. Tanner is the rad dude of the gang, always lightening the mood when everyone gets stressed out. Finally, Gwen is the undercover detective, always up for the job of disguising herself and singling out the bad guys. But when Astrid finds an artifact that has been missing for over 400 years, Sam starts developing powers, Tanner is sabotaged in a surfing competition, and the whole gang is blackmailed by a mysterious e-mailer, the Team of Mystery knows they are dealing with a huge threat. But as things start playing out, the Team of Mystery finds a book describing some sort of treasure that is hidden in the Dark Falls Town. Will the Team of Mystery find what they're looking for, or will their lives change forever? In Detail Summary Chapters Part One: Town Of Mystery # Sam - Powers of Love & Fire # Astrid - Scrapbooks of Threat & Jealousy # Gwen - Next On The List # Tanner - Sabotage At Its Worst # Anonymous - My Wicked, Wicked Plan # Astrid - Ancient Artifacts & Future Threats # Gwen - I Guess There's No Stopping To Smell The Roses # Tanner - Evil, As It Has Always Been # Sam - A Fiery Reveal # Anonymous - Betray Me Twice, Shame On Me # Gwen - The Information Lies In Secret # Astrid - A Clue That Finally Leads Somewhere # Sam - Sunny To Bloody # Tanner - Never Trust Your Enemies # Anonymous - Things Just Got Interesting # Astrid - Drama Is As Drama Does # Tanner - The New Entangled With The Old # Gwen - Looks Like I've Got A Date # Sam - Cabin Of Secrets # Anonymous - Those Pesky Children # Tanner - Moments Later... # Astrid - The Tell-Tale Evil # Sam - Colors Of Shadiness And Dispair # Gwen - The Party Of A Lifetime # Anonymous - The Catcher In The Abandoned House Part Two: Town Of Curses To be continued... Notes